toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken
Hi! Broken is my first fan fiction (second if link games count)! Expect it to be kinda cruddy. Description: The year is 2015. Toontown has been reduced to ruins by turpentine (dip) bombs. A toon named Marco must survive with the help of some unlikely allies. Prolouge It was a quiet day in Bossbot Headquarters, but a Big Cheese and a Flunky were looking out one of the castle windows at the ruins of Toontown. The Big Cheese sighed. "I was around when Toontown was big and beautiful, unlike now. I was only a Flunky, like you are now. I used to spend my days roaming the streets of Toontown, taking in all the wonders." "Gee, Mr. Limberg, do you ever think it'll be the same?" the Flunky asked. "Unfortunately not," the Big Cheese relplied. "I don't think it will ever be the same." Chapter 1 I remember when the first bomb went off. I was a modest toon. 70 Laff and always raring for an adventure. I had just finished Lil Oldman's tasks and was thanking him vigorously when I heard a boom in the distance. I ran to Tenor Terrace and into Donald's Dreamland to see the unthinkable. There WAS no Donald's Dreamland. All of the street had either been heavily damaged or completely destroyed. There were still puddles of dip in some places, eating away at the street. Thankfully, most of the shopkeepers were fine, but the toons on the street weren't. I saw toon-colored liquid all over the ground, seeping through holes in the paved street. All of the cogs on the street had taken some damage, but not enough to destroy them. A tear streamed out of my eye as I ran to the fishing pond only to find the fisherman and fish dead and the water toxic. Noxious fumes rose up from it, making my eyes tear up. I started coughing and crying at the same time, grieving over the loss of so many toons. The only thing that brought me out of my trance was a trash can bouncing up and down, clearly oblivious to what just happened. I ran over to the trash can and hugged it, needing some sort of happiness. I, Marco Exodin Ollivander, had just seen one of the most scarring things in my whole toony life. Chapter 2 After the Donald's Dreamland explosion, I went to Lil Oldman and asked "Lil Oldman, what do you think will happen to the other playground-" I was interrupted by the Brrrgh Rescue and Investigation Squad rushing past. Lil Oldman nodded. "You have no need to finish your sentence. I know what you meant to say. I predict that, since the bomb went off in Donald's Dreamland, there will be more bombs exploding, starting with The Brrrgh and ending with Toontown Central." And boy was he right. The next day, there was an explosion in The Brrrgh. I remember watching the news that day and seeing Flippy being interviewed. "Flippy! What do you plan to do about these explosions?" asked an interviewer. "If this pattern continues, I plan to evacuate Minnie's Melodyland today, Daisy Gardens tomorrow, and Donald's Dock the next day," Flippy replied calmly. "We won't let these bombs take us by surprise again." The next day, the Melodyland was hit. Many toons were still killed, but not as many as the two previous explosions. Of course, Daisy Gardens went down next. Donald's Dock, Goofy Speedway, and Chip and Dale's were destroyed, needless to say. The next explosion killed more than all of the others combined. As soon as the bomb was activated, everyone ran for cover behind trees, buildings, and the remains of tunnels. A bomb squad ran up to the bomb to try to defuse it. That was the worst and last idea of their lives. As soon as the squad leader touched it, the bomb went off. There was a deafening explosion and dip shot out in all directions. The grass instantly rotted and died and buildings crumbled. My surroundings became extremely hot. The gazebo collapsed on Fisherman Freddy and the water began boiling. After the explosion, only the heat faded. Unable to bear it anymore, I collapsed on the ground and cried. That brings us to now. Chapter 3 That was all a few days ago. Thankfully, Cogs still haven't invaded the playgrounds. Now, I live in the wreckage of the gag shop in what used to be Toontown Central, salvaging what I can. My doodle, Polo, was helping me dig through the rubble to find gags. That's when we found the note. I didn't notice anything, but Polo started barking. I ran over to Polo, who had a piece of paper in his mouth. I took it from him and read it. To whom it may concern, If you are a survivor of the bombing, signal us. There should be one firework left over in Toontown Central. Light it and we will come as fast as we can. Sincerely, The New Resistance Rangers was scrawled on the paper. I looked over at Polo. "Do you know what this means, Polo? There are toons left after all!" Polo barked excitedly. "Come on, boy! Let's go find that firework!" Polo and I ran around Toontown Central, digging through rubble to find the firework. I would often yell "Polo, you got anything?" and get a bark that said no. After checking almost everywhere, we knew that we had to check Toon Hall. Chapter 4 Polo and I ran over to the wreckage of Toon Hall and immediately started digging, looking for any sign of a firework. We found parts of the Silly Meter, which made me tear up, but I salvaged them anyway. I found the Flunky's glasses in a Whole Cream Pie. I put them on and called Polo over. "I'm a cog! Hurr hurr hurr! Don't touch those papers! It's my day off!" I couldn't help smiling as I put the glasses in my backpack. That's when we heard him. We could just barely hear "Heeeelllp..." over the noise of our digging. Not believing my ears, I crept towards the place where the sound was coming from, with Polo right behind me. "Hello?" I asked no one in particular. "Where are you?" As soon as I walked a little further, it shrieked "OW! Owowowowow!" I jumped back and said "Oop!" "Don't worry, we'll dig you out!" I said as Polo and I dug rapidly, trying to find any sign of life. Eventually, we dug enough to see a light blue arm. "F-Fl-Flippy?!" I stammered in shock as we dug further. "You bet your britches! Who else would be behind my desk when the roof collapsed?" I got fed up of digging and just pulled on Flippy's arm. Flippy was tugged out from underneath the rubble, and Polo started to lick his foot. "Polo! What did I tell you about licking feet?" I yelled. Flippy laughed and said "I owe you my life for saving my life, Marco." "Um, isn't that kind of ironic?" I asked. Flippy laughed harder and said "I suppose so, Marco. I suppose so." I quickly began digging for the firework when Flippy said "Woah! Where's the fire?" "I need to find the firework so I can alert the New Resitance Rangers, sir." "I suppose that's where the fire is, then." Flippy and I laughed. "Marco, I know where the firework is. It's in a steel container with a glass window," Flippy said. I replied "Alright! Just let me get my smasher!" I ran to the gag shop, took my mace, and ran back. Flippy had found the container. It was red, with the words 'ONLY BREAK IN CASE OF EMERGENCY '''stamped on the top. As soon as Flippy saw my mace, he backed away slowly. "We're all friends here, Marco. We're all friends." I put it down and laughed. "I wasn't going to use it on YOU, silly!" I then picked the mace back up and smashed the box, making sure no glass was left. I took a match out of my backpack and lit it, then set it on the fuse. The firework shot up into the air, exploding into ice cream cones. "Now we just play the waiting game." I said. Chapter 5 Day faded to evening, and Flippy and I had created a small fire to sleep around. During the night, the ruined playground looked even more frightening than before. It was mostly quiet as I stayed up on guard, fingering my battleaxe. I couldn't hear much of anything as my eyes darted around, looking for anything that meant trouble. That's when I heard clanking. I woke Flippy and began creeping out of the light of the fire, gripping my battleaxe. Before I went out of the light, a Flunky walked in, waving a white flag. "I come in peace!" I dropped the axe to the ground bewildered. Flippy, however, snarled and stomped over to the Flunky. "Prove it." The Flunky's Bossbot insignia flipped over to reveal a Toon Resistance insignia. Flippy took a couple of steps back and stopped scowling. "Well...certainly proof enough for me..." Flippy murmured. "Even though I'm a cog, I don't approve of what they're doing. Isn't there a word for that...?" the Flunky said. "I think the word is rebellious, but we didn't catch your name." I replied. "My code is B51P3H78IL2, but my codename is Phil." Phil said. I rolled my eyes where Phil couldn't see. Flippy said "Maybe you can stay with us for a while? We're supposed to meet with a bigger group sometime tomorrow." Phil thought about it for a while, but then said "Sure, why not?" Phil sat down with us and roused spirits. Chapter 6 It was a remarkably quiet morning, except for Phil mumbling in his sleep. I was shaken awake by Phil, who appeared to be in a tizzy. "Ugh...what do you want, Phil?" "14 minutes ago, my radar detected a group of objects coming toward this location. My onboard calculator calculated that they would arrive in 17 minutes. You have three minutes to get you, me, Polo, and Flippy in shape for our guests." I sprang from my half-awake trance, woke Flippy, and ran to get ready. I grabbed all of my weapons, then got myself cosmetically ready. I jogged over to where we had pails of water, a mirror, and combs. Flippy and I combed our hair and washed our belongings. All of us ran back to our spots around the fire, and not a moment too soon. A group of toons appeared at the edge of the playground and spotted us. A red dog, at the front, yelled "Are you the toons that need rescuing?" I yelled "Yes!" The group quickened their pace, and in a matter of seconds, they were around the fire with us. "Marco Ollivander and Polo Ollivander at your service," I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Polo was barking and running around, sniffing the group of toons. "Flippy Doggenbottom at your service," Flippy said. The red dog ran over to Flippy. "Are you OK, Mr. Mayor?" Flippy chuckled. "As OK as I'll ever be. You must be Brighten Clear, am I correct?" "Yes, sir. My sister Krystal has to be somewhere around here... Krystal!" A periwinkle dog that looked a lot like Brighten came out of the crowd. "Yeah?" "Just wondering where you were, sis," Brighten replied. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself! I'm B51P3H78IL2, but you can call me Phil," Phi said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Brighten walked up to Phil and shook his hand. "No offense, but I'd never think I would shake hands with a cog before." "I don't bite," Phil replied. Flippy said "Brighten, if I may, what happened to your father, Lowden?" Brighten began to tear up. "He...he...he was the leader of the bomb squad..." Flippy replied "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Brighten whimpered "S'all right. Wasn't your fault." Brighten said "Excuse me..." and went into one of the wrecked buildings. I knew what was going on, since I could hear whimpering. After a few minutes, Brighten came out, wiping tears off of his face. "All right gang, let's go." As we started walking off, I started to feel more brave than ever before. I thought ''"If a new Toon Resistance can be made during a fallout, what can normal toons do?" Chapter 7 Just after we left, I asked Brighten "Not to sound rude or anything, but where are we going?" "I'm glad you asked. We're going through the Woods Beyond to Cog Nation. That's the quickest way to go undiscovered. Moving at the speed we are now, it would take...umm...-" "6 days, 14 hours, 56 minutes and 7 seconds," Phil butted in. "Yeah, what he said. We're not going directly there, however. We're going to the New Toon Resistance HQ to get you outfitted," Brighten replied. "We're not far off." I sighed in relief, but then heard a noise in the bushes. "Ssh!" Brighten hissed. The whole group halted. Krystal chuckled and said "Oh, Brighten! It's probably just some woodland creature!" "Yeah, probably," ''Brighten whispered. "Oh, or it may be some flesh-eating feral doodles!" The bushes rustled yet again. I asked Phil "Do you think you could identify what that is?" Phil turned to the bushes and appeared to be scanning them. After a few seconds, Paul said "Doodles, and they don't look too happy." That was just before we were ambushed. The doodles sprang at us, hoping to kill us all. I pulled my mace out of my backpack and tried to drive them off. When I looked over at Brighten and Krystal, they were attacking the doodles with swords, one silver, one gold. Polo tackled a doodle and they started to roll around. As I looked at the swords again, I became attracted to them inexplicably. "Hold this," I said to Phil as I handed him my mace. A doodle crossed my path and it wasn't Polo, so I picked it up, threw it down, and stomped on it. It yelped and ran into the thicket. I felt stronger as I went towards the swords. One word began repeating in my head: ''Cosmos, cosmos, cosmos, cosmos. I managed to touch both of the swords at the same time, as they were both coming back for a swing. I started emitting a bloodcurdling shriek as unknown power surged through me, filling my entire body. I knew no more, because then I blacked out. Chapter 8 When I woke up, I was in a strange place. Purple energy flew all around without a care in the world. The platform I was standing on was a strange color, not too grey but not too purple. I stood up and looked around, trying to find any way out. A voice behind me suddenly said "You have the power." I whirled around and jumped as I saw a version of myself right behind me, with no pupils and a purple aurora. "Uhh...what power?" I asked this strange verison of myself. "Who exactly are you?" "I'm your subconscious, Marco. We both have the power." "Uhm, you're kinda leavin' me in the dark here: what power?" My subconscious chuckled. "Why, the power to do many things. Many things that you could do before. But you have new abilities now. The ability to surpass both Brighten and Krystal Clear in raw magic power. The ability to rip holes in time-space itself so that you may travel to other times and dimensions as you wish. The ability to read minds. The ability to move objects with your mind." I was stunned. "But how? How did I come to be able to do this?" "Long ago, there was a race of toons named the Archieians. The Archieians were dazzlingly intelligent and extremely powerful when it came to magic. On the first day of the Darkness Army, they crafted the Solarion and Lunarion Blades: the most powerful Archieian swords known to that time. On the eighth day of the Darkness Army, they were attacked by the Darkness Army themselves. Their blades came of use in that battle. However, one of the Dark Spellcasters cast a spell that made the bladewielders go after everyone on their side. Who did they attack first? Marcilion, a hero of old. Marcilion's pure heart and soul plus the Solarion and Lunarion Blades caused the three of them to fuse, creating the Archieian Blade. The Archieian Blade reversed the spell and made the bladewielder's power increase by tenfold. The single bladewielder, guided by Marcilion's spirit, slayed all of the Darkness Army in one day." I replied "So, what you're saying is that when I touched both swords at once, I was filled with the Archieian Blade's energy. Marcilion was in that, so you must be..." "Yes, Marco. I am Marcilion," Marcilion said. I gasped. Marcilion touched my shoulder and said "Now, let's go home, shall we?" I blacked out for the second time that day. Chapter 9 When I woke up again, I was in a very brightly lit room on some sort of bed. The bright light stung my eyes. I tried to get up, but something was holding me down. I couldn't see it, but something was holding me down anyway. "Marco, to get up, you're going to have to take a deep breath. Inhale and exhale," Marcilion's voice echoed. I did what he said and suddenly the weight fell off of me. I stood up and walked through the most apparent door. That lead me into a hallway with many doors. I could hear talking behind one door, but I focused too hard and used some sort of x-ray vision. I stumbled back and hit my head. I then got up again and walked through the door, and the New Toon Resistance was having a meeting. "Did I miss anything?" I asked. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Krystal replied. "We were just talking about you! We were also talking about what we needed to do for our hike to Cog Nation. You didn't miss much." Brighten asked "So, what happened when you blacked out?" I smiled and replied "It's a long story, but now I can do this." I focused on a single spot in the room and a time-space rip appeared in front of me, leading to that spot. I stepped through and came out of that spot. Everyone in the room was awestruck. I just kept smiling and bowed. Phil pulled out a fancy device and pointed it at me. "Reading energy signature." After a few seconds, Phil looked at it and said "Brighten? Krystal? Do you know of an 'Archieian Blade'?" "Yes, that's when both of our swords combine, but what significance does it have here?" Brighten asked. "Well, Warpy Gonzales here's reading massive amounts of it's energy," Phil responded. "Well, onto more important matters," Brighten said. "Where are we going to get cog suits to sneak into Cog Nation?" "That's simple, Brighten! We just need to defeat some cogs! How hard can it be?" "I've got it! We sneak into Cog Nation undercover and defeat some cogs there, salvage their parts, and make cog suits! Then we go through Cog Nation and try to find any evidence of the Cogs launching the bombs!" We all applauded that idea. Brighten turned to a red monkey and asked "Are all of our supplies ready?" "Yes, sir," the monkey replied. Brighten turned to the rest of us. "We set off at dawn tomorrow!" Chapter 10 That night, I had a fitful sleep. In one of my dreams, Toontown was rebuilt, but everything was cogish. Skyscrapers and factories lined the horizon, and cogs roamed the playground. When I looked down, I saw the body of a Cold Caller in a strange suit, which looked like a tuxedo. "Ah, cog 12783-A7, you're finally here," a voice behind me said. I looked around and saw a cog shrouded in shadow. "We have captured the survivors. As your first task, you must sadden them." I looked at a cage nearby and saw all of the New Toon Resistance, including myself and Flippy. The cog in shadow handed me a trigger. "Your task is simple. Press the button, and they all die. Do not press the button, and you ''die." I looked at my own face, which had a pleading expression. "Please, don't," the Marco in the cage said. I painfully pressed the button, and the cage exploded. The cog in the shadow started laughing. "You have completed your task. Now that you have completed your task, you are of no use. Cog 12783-A7, YOU'RE FIRED!" I woke up sweating just before dawn and began to think who the cog in the shadow was. A few minutes later, Brighten woke up and saw me sitting in bed. "Marco, what in the name of Slappy are you doing?!" he whispered. "I'm thinking. I had a dream about a cog in shadow," I replied. Brighten looked puzzled for a moment, but then got out of bed and said "Resistance, awaken! It's dawn, and we need to get going!" The members of the Resistance got up, some groaning. "Get your things and hit the road! Cog Nation won't come to us, you know!" After we packed our things, we left the Resistance HQ to Cog Nation, but I was doubting our plan already. ''What if we share the fate in my dream? Chapter 11 At about mid-day, we came across a huge wall of trees, unlike anything I had ever seen before. "Welcome to the Woods Beyond, Resistance," said Brighten. "Unknown dangers lurk in there, so sleep with one eye open." I looked at the trees closely and noticed a striking resemblance to Chip and Dale's. "Uh, Brighten? Aren't these the trees from Chip and Dale's?" I asked. Krystal replied "Actually, yes. When the Chip and Dale's seeds were planted, they started to spread all the way out here." "Alright, Resistance! No use in dawdling around! Let's get moving!" Brighten shouted. As we entered the forest, I remarked at all of the scenery. I even quickly plucked some sweet-smelling berries from a bush and ran to join the group. That night, as we were settling down, I heard some rustling noises. I took out my mace and stood guard if anything were to happen. Then I heard some speech. This is what it sounded like: Thing 1: Are you sure this is where the Resistance is? Thing 2: I am positive. I am not called Korilan the Bounty Hunter for nothing. Thing 1: I am sorry to doubt your hunting prowess, o mighty Korilan. Korilan: It seems that one of the Resistance fools is awake. Shall we take him to the Factory? Thing 1: Yes, o mighty Korilan. Korilan: I am positive that even a dunce like you, Zankar, can handle this task. Take the awakened fool to the Factory. I will deal with the rest. Then a strange cog I had never seen before emerged from the undergrowth. It had the body of a Name Dropper with the head being a cross between a Bottom Feeder and a Telemarketer. "I am Zankar," the cog said. "Do as you are instructed to or there will be consequences." I held the mace closer to Zankar and said "You're not the boss of me. What if I don't want to go to the Factory?" Zankar simply laughed and retorted "If you do not want to go, I will make you go." Zankar hit me over the head with his fist. There was a white flash of light, then I was on the ground. Specks danced on the field of my vision. I was utterly confused as tears started to well up in my eyes. I scooted away from Zankar just enough to bump into Krystal. Krystal groggily rubbed her eyes and moaned "Marco, what's wrong?" I started to say what I was trying to say, but it came out "Ducks...apple fries...cop..." Krystal sat up, looked at me and said "This had better not be some sort of joke, Marco." I weakly pointed towards Zankar and moaned. Zankar chucked and said "It's impolite to point, toon-scum." Krystal turned towards Zankar. In response, Zankar said "Oh, the joy! Another toon to take to the Factory!" Krystal growled and shot a ball of energy at Zankar, which made him flinch. "No one hurts my friends!" Krystal yelled as she blinded Zankar and shot him several more times. Zankar laid on the ground, weakened but not out. Zankar, mustering up all of his energy, weakly said "M-m-m-masterrrr..." Chapter 12 We thought we had finished. I managed to stand up and was just about to smash Zankar's head in when I was picked up by a cog with a Head Hunter body and a cross between a Big Cheese and a one-sided Double Talker head. "Naughty, naughty, naughty," it said. "You have yet to learn any manners. Thou shalt obey my orders without question or be punished. Come with me and do not resist." "Why should I?" I said. "I just met you." It laughed, then threw me against a tree. I don't remember anything until I woke up. I woke up in a factory of some sort, and I felt intense pain. I painfully twisted my head and saw the Resistance strapped to tables, like I just then realized I was. "Not so resistant now, eh?" said a voice. I turned my head again and saw a cog with a Robber Baron body and six Loan Shark heads, five of which were on external necks. "Wha...what are you...?" I asked feebly. "I am Hydrak, one of Korilan's henchman and your enslaver." Hydrak laughed a cruel, heartless laugh. "We've got some nice specimens! 'Tis a shame that I have to turn you all into Toon.0s instead of donating you research." Hydrak unstrapped us from the tables and gave us to some other Toon.0s, who took us towards a big machine. I turned to see Lil Oldman carrying me. "You toons are in luck," Lil Oldman said. "Unity shall be upon you. No longer shall you strive to make a difference." Tears came to my eyes as Lil Oldman.0 threw me on the machine and started it. As I went into the machine, I felt a strange sense that I should be glad that Toontown was destroyed. A sense that I hated toons. A sense that I was a cog. Using my remaining free will, I pulled the Flunky glasses out of my backpack and shoved them in a set of gears. The beam stopped and the sense was null. Some robotic arms grabbed some Name Dropper parts and fit them onto me. I came out of the machine looking like a regular Toon.0. I watched obediently as the Resistance were turned into fake Toon.0s. As they passed me, I whispered "Just pretend you're a Toon.0." After we were all turned into "Toon.0s", Hydrak gave us permission to leave, and we did so. I couldn't help giggling as we walked out not Toon.0s, but toons in cog suits. Chapter 13 As we walked out, Brighten said "I suggest we find housing. We DO need a place to eat and sleep in comfort." I nodded. "There's only one problem: we don't have any cogbucks. Can we use jellybeans?" "Let's find out!" Krystal suggested. It took us a while to find a cog, but we did. Krystal walked up to a level 38 Trend Setter and asked "Excuse me, sir, but we're a new batch of Toon.0s with no place to live. Can you buy a house with jellybeans here?" The Trend Setter chuckled and said "Of COURSE, darling! Jellybeans are worth a LOT here in Cog Nation, simply because they're so exotic!" Krystal said "Thank you for your time, sir." As we were walking off, the Trend Setter replied "No problem, dear!" We walked around for a couple of hours until we found a nice housing complex for sale. I walked up to the cog selling it, a level 63 Spokesman, and asked "How much will that be in jellybeans?" The Spokesman groaned and said "That will be 15 jellybeans..." I fished 15 jellybeans out of my pocket and gave them to him. He mumbled "It's all yours..." and walked off. We all walked in to see a grey, furnished living room, dining room, and kitchen. There were two more floors: Category:FanfictionsCategory:Brokena bedroom and a storage room. We all smiled as I started to search for paint colors other than grey. Chapter 14 By the next day, the entire house had been painted in dull colors, which were the only ones we could find. We were still satisfied with it, however. As soon as we had turned on the lights and Flippy (surprisingly) was starting to make breakfast, someone started watching us through the window. I tried to ignore it to the best of my ability, but eventually just closed the blinds. I turned to the toon next to me and asked "Do you ever get the feeling you were being watched?" "Um...yeah, sometimes," the toon replied. "Well, someone was just watching us through the window," I said. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled, and ran (to the best of my ability) to the door. As soon as I opened it, the Trash Talker behind it said "What did you do to your house? It looks...strange." "Us Toon.0s are still part toon, so we have a craving for color. You got a problem with that?" I replied. "Yeah. It looks ugly," the Trash Talker said. "Get rid of-" He never got to finish, because I slammed the door in his face. "Who was it?" Krystal asked. "Oh, just some hater," I replied. After we had had our breakfast, Flippy turned on the TV and surfed around the channels. There was really nothing interesting except a game of goonball, a game where a tiny goon is rolled into a ball and tossed around. We watched that for a while, then shut off the TV and went through all the stuff in the storage room until we found a cog memo. It read: TO: All Cogs FROM: The Chief Operating Officer SUBJECT: Visiting Hours I sent this short memo to inform you of our visiting hours, from 9:00 AM to 8:00 PM. This will be put into effect on 4/29/14. May everything be orderly, The COO "That's tomorrow!" I remarked. "We might want to do something about that..." Chapter 15 That night, I consulted Marcilion in my dreams. "What should I do about the COO's visiting hours tomorrow? I think we need to find the Chairman and consult him about the bombs." Marcilion laughed. "That is easy. You use these 'visiting hours' to ask the COO to ask the Chairman about the bombs. If all goes wrong, you may simply fight the COO and Chairman until they tell you." "Yeah, I guess that could work..." I replied. A few hours later, I awoke to the sight of the Resistance standing over me. "Come on, let's go!" Brighten shouted. I bolted out of bed and went out of the house towards the biggest building in Cog Nation: Chairman Towers. As soon as we got in the door, Brighten rushed over to the attendant behind the desk and said "We would like to see the COO, please." The attendant punched a few buttons, then said "Use the elevator and hit Floor 100. Have a good day!" We all crammed into the elevator, and I hit Floor 100. Then we just had to wait. A couple of minutes later, we emerged on the COO's floor. "Aha, Toon.0s! What question do you have for me?" the COO asked cheerily. "We would like to know who sent the bombs to Toontown," Krystal said. "Why, that would be the Chairman! He said one day that we 'needed more than repressive fire'." the COO replied cheerily. "Oop! Forgot to do a security check!" The COO sent out a scan signal from his eyes and ran it all over us. Our cog suits puffed away. "Wait a second...you're TOONS! Cogs, ATTACK!" Chapter 16 Cogs started to fly in from the opening windows as the COO said "This was a bad idea, toons. In fact, it's the worst, and LAST, idea you'll have!" A huge water balloon full of dip started coming down from the ceiling, suspended by some cable. "When that balloon hits the floor, booooosh! Dip will spray all over the place and kill you all!" I started shooting cogs with my cosmic orbs, making sure not to catch my friends in the crossfire. Cogs started to fill the room. Gadflies were pointing some Maneaters in our direction and Media Hounds were finding their way there with their noses. I didn't put a shield up in time to deflect a dual blow from a Mr. Hollywood and a Polarbot. I rolled around and shot a huge beam to cut a path in the cog mob. I ran though it as fast as possible, getting hit by a Hot Air and a few Paradigm Shifts. The dip balloon was getting dangerously close to the ground, so I shouted "Get to higher ground!" and flew up to the COO's platform. I ran across the length of the platform, avoiding swats and trying to get to a lever. I reached the lever, but got swatted off, only a hair's breadth from the balloon. I flew back and pulled the lever, then put up a shield to deflect swats. Then the amazing happened. The dip balloon changed colors from grey to blue and the cogs started to scatter. I yelled "Push the COO off!" and started to push him off. Soon, the entire Resistance was pushing the COO off, with the COO whimpering "No, please!" The COO then fell off and punctured the dip balloon, sending pink dip spilling on all of the cogs, which dissolved with final shrieks. The COO was completely skeletonized by the pink dip, but not dissolved. He now had his main power source exposed, which we quickly shot with all we had. He began to shriek in agony and cover his power source with his hands. "You...haven't..seen...the...LAST OF MEEEEE!" the COO shrieked as his power fizzled out. He collapsed on the floor, completely deactivated. The only thing we did for the next few minutes was party. Chapter 17 After we were done partying, we tried to get back into the elevator, but found it was locked and wouldn't go anywhere. We tried to make the elevator go up for a few minutes, until I noticed the Emergency Move button. I hit that button while everyone was in the elevator and selected the top floor, Floor 125. The elevator rocketed up at amazing speeds for a few seconds until we got to Floor 125. The elevator doors opened, revealing the Chairman's office. The strange thing was, it was empty. Brighten took one step out and was immediately attacked by v3.0 cogs. We all ran out to attack the v3.0 cogs and were beaten badly. I had an idea, then yelled "Brighten! Krystal! The swords!" Brighten and Krystal pulled out their swords and I ran towards them. Remembering what I had done to get my powers, I touched both of the blades at the same time. Power began surging through my body as I tried not to black out a second time. My fur began to spike up and I began to float. I flashed white when I had had enough energy. I pointed my hand at all of the cogs and said "End of the line." I shot huge beams at them, instantly vaporizing them. After quite a lot of this, the Chairman finally appeared, saying "So, you passed the bar exam. I don't expect you'll be able to beat ME, however." Wasting no time, I shot the Chairman into the wall, who retaliated with an even bigger blast. I turned to the Resistance, saying "Find shelter! This is gonna get ugly!" I put up a shield and shot orbs at the Chairman, who deflected them out of the nearest window. The Chairman started charging up a big blast, and so did I. We both fired at the same time, each cancelling one another out. The Chairman's blast started pushing back mine, so I pushed harder. The Chairman's blast came back even faster, so I pushed back even harder. The Chairman's blast came inches away from hitting me, so I mustered up all of my strength and shot. The blast hit the Chairman squarely, which fired him out of the building like a flaming meteor. Flaming cog metal rained down on the streets of Cog Nation, setting buildings on fire. Soon after, the Chairman exploded, raining down flaming and melting metal on cogs everywhere, wo started exploding. More buildings caught fire and exploded, and alarms went off. I looked down and saw Chairman Towers had caught on fire. I hastily picked up the Resistance and flew back to Toontown, which I made start healing itself. Buildings collected their pieces and toons started to come back from the dead. Even the Toon.0s were put back in Toontown and remade into toons. We landed just in time to see Chairman Towers explode, raining more death and destruction on Cog Nation. I started laughing and said "Let's see them come back from THAT broken mess!" THE ENDCategory:Fanfictions in progress